


Clandestine

by Weasleymama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weasleymama/pseuds/Weasleymama
Summary: Falling in love with Draco Malfoy had been easy – easier than Ginny Weasley ever imagined…taking his name would be the hard part.





	Clandestine

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to all comments!

> Ginny sat stiff as a statue while a woman with sharp nails stood behind her pulling her fiery hair into a tight chignon with pins that held jewels on the tips. Before her on the vanity was a box bearing the Malfoy crest on the top. When she finally opened the box she was nearly blinded with sparkles. A diamond and emerald tiara, a necklace and earrings to match. Her eyes went wide as she watched the woman with the sharp nails reach down and take the tiara from the box without any fear. Ginny hadn’t wanted to touch any of it. 
> 
> “These have been passed down through the Malfoy family for generations, Ginevra.” Narcissa spoke as she put the tiara upon Ginny’s head and pinned it in place with more tight jewel-encrusted pins. “I wore them at my wedding and my mother-in-law wore them at hers.” Narcissa’s voice was sharp and cool and Ginny missed her mother more than she ever had before. 
> 
> She put the rest of the jewelry on Ginny before she let the ginger stand. She led her to the three mirrors where she could see herself from all sides and still Ginny stood like a stone. She had more than a hundred thousand galleons on her from head to toe and it made her feel heavy. As if each galleon was weighing her down. Ginny was not from this world, she didn’t understand this life and she didn’t feel like she belonged there.
> 
> Draco on the other hand was far more used to this life. His suit was pristine, his shoes shined until he could see his reflection in them. His cuff links and tie clip one of a kind items worth a fortune on their own. He stood tall, feeling completely at ease in the attire he’d worn his whole life.
> 
> He pushed open the door to her room, slipping in without anyone noticing and he watched her and his mother in silence. He cocked his head to the side – taking in the dress and the jewels…something wasn’t right. He offered a smile to the two most important women in his life turned to face him. He stepped in closer and gave him mother a peck to the cheek. “Thank you, mum.” Draco waited for his mother to slip out and give the couple some privacy before he turned to Ginny. “You look beautiful.” He told her. He watched her eyes, reading her like a book. “But you hate it.”
> 
> She turned back to the mirror, looking herself over. Diamonds on her head, heels on her feet and a new white dress fitting snugly against her. “I don’t look like me.”
> 
> “Yes you do.” He told her, stepping up behind her. “I see you.” He said and moved in closer and pressed a gentle kiss to her neck and smiled to her in the mirror. He was only like this with her – to everyone else he held his head high and spoke in the same cool tones as his mother. He found a certain peace with Ginny that made him feel like a better man. 
> 
> “I never imagined that my wedding would be like this.”
> 
> “What did you imagine?”
> 
> She looked down then and shrugged. “I never really imagined one. I wasn’t that kind of girl.”
> 
> “Gin.”
> 
> “I love you.” She told him softly as she turned to face him.
> 
> “You don’t want this…” he muttered softly as his face fell - the realization hitting him like a punch in the chest.
> 
> “I want _you_.” She began as she turned back towards the mirror. “But, I don’t want _this_.” She waved her hand at her own reflection. “I don’t want diamonds on my head and dress robes worth more than my father made in a year. This isn’t me.”
> 
> This was where they differed, he’d grown up in this world and if they were to be together, this would be her world too….and before she’d even said her vows she was already stepping back from it all. “I guess not.” He began, looking at her reflection and feeling defeated. “But it _is_ me.” 
> 
> Ginny froze, immediately feeling shame at the look on his face. “Draco.” She reached for him, pulling him back towards her. “I love you, I want to marry you. But, is this what you really want? You want us to live here like your parents, you want to have a wedding where hundreds of people you don’t even know are watching? You told me you wanted a different life, you told me you wanted something deeper, you wanted to be more connected to family…”
> 
> “I do, but I can’t just walk out on my family. There are expectations--”
> 
> “Expectations? This is **our** wedding. Not theirs.” She interrupted. “Look at me, I look ridiculous!” She snapped, pulling the tiara from her hair and mussing what had been painful to have done as red hair fell from the twist. The necklace and earrings were next, tossing them all onto the bed. “I am not here to fill _their_ expectations, I am here because I love you, and only because I love you.” She tugged at the dress, finally stepping out of it and leaving it in a heap on the floor. In nothing but the slip she stepped over to him, “Do you want to marry me?” She asked.
> 
> “I asked, didn’t I?” He replied, almost amused at her slight fit as she tossed off everything his mother had laid out for her. She looked more like herself now, and he was sure with how she took in a deep breath that she was feeling more like herself as well. He couldn’t help but let out a light laugh at her standing disheveled in her knickers. “Mum is going to have a fit.” He told her, holding back more laughter. 
> 
> She smiled as he held her close him and pressed a kiss to his lips. “I want to marry you right now. Right here in this room, just you and me.”
> 
> He let out another laugh. “In your knickers with your hair a mess?”
> 
> “Damn right.” She told him, jutting out her chin in the same way he would have. She stopped him from laughing at her. “No, listen. Marry me right now, just the two of us alone. And I’ll put that stuffy dress back on and go down there and do what your mother wants. But the real ceremony, that’s ours. It needs to be ours.”
> 
> “Will that make you happy?” He asked her softly, knowing if his mother found out she would be furious. Ginny nodded. “Then that’s what we will do.” 
> 
> Draco kept his word to his bride and married her in their bedroom alone while Ginny wore a bath robe instead of dress robes. He’d expected to feel awkward with a ceremony official seeing them this way, but the smile on Ginny’s face took away any concerns of his image. The ceremony official performed a second ceremony for the family later and no one was any the wiser to the truth behind the union of Malfoy and Weasley. But as Draco held Ginny close on the dance floor, both of them smiled at their secret they would keep all their lives. 


End file.
